


Little Blue Riding Hood

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Connor deserves to be happy too, Connor riding Hank, Connor riding a pillow, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hank Deserves to Be Happy, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: After Connor moved in with Hank, Hank discovers some things he doesn't know how to handle...Hank isn't even gay...Connor? Interested in him? Nah... Never...But sometimes things may come different than first suspected...
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Little Blue Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Every single time the discussion arises, if Hankcon is valid or not, I'm in the mood to write something for this ship.
> 
> Well... What I think about Hankcon being valid or not? It fucking is! As much as every other ship!
> 
> There you go... ;)

Almost two months had passed since Connor had moved in with Hank. After the revolution, he had no home. Cyberlife wasn't responsible anymore, and so Hank had asked him if he wanted to join him in his house. In the end, it was too big for him alone, and there was still Cole's old bedroom. Of course, it wasn't easy for Hank removing the furniture of his dead son, but...

After all - If Connor had taught him something then it was that he had to move on. 

The thought of Connor, ending on Detroit's streets wasn't acceptable for Hank.

"You... You wanna move in with me, Con?" he had asked, and Connor's look had turned surprised. He had stared at Hank with his goddamn puppy eyes, and then his mouth had crooked to a smile. It still felt strange if Connor did this because Hank was used to his stoic and serious look.

"Yes!" he had answered.

And so he did.

In the meantime, Hank knew that his decision couldn't have had any better. Connor helped him with the gardening stuff. On some mornings he woke up, immediately having that delicious smell of fresh coffee in his nostrils and Hank honestly had a good time. In the evenings they watched a basketball game or even old movies. Hank had so many he wanted to show Connor and the android enjoyed his time with Hank at the fullest.

In the first line, it seemed strange for Hank, having someone in his house, who wasn't his wife or his son. But with Connor, it just felt natural. Sometimes it felt like it just had to be this way.

It was right.

Even sometimes if Connor fell into stasis on the couch, slightly tilting towards Hank, down on his lap, it felt right. It felt good as Hank placed a hand on the android's shoulder. Just touching the fabric of his hoodie, while noticing the slight gasps Connor emanated to keep his system cool.

It almost felt as if he was sleeping peacefully.

Within the first three weeks, this feeling held on. Hank was happy and couldn't imagine it could even be better.

***

It's been a quiet day.

Hank had his time off and did some chores. While filling up the washing machine, he packed a bunch of the clothes, and a single pair of boxer shorts fell to the floor. He picked them up and looked at them in detail. It's been his, regular white ones. Nothing special.

But then he saw something that caught his interest. There was something strange about them. Hank remembered that he had taken the pile out of Connor's bedroom, but that wasn't all. On its fabric, he found a couple of stains. Mostly white, mixed up a bluish tone.

Hank pondered, but then he put the boxers in the machine. Maybe this was just a strange coincidence and nothing more. Since it was the only piece belonging to Hank in Connor's pile, he didn't bother.

He didn't want to make a fuss out of it either.

***

"Are you happy, Hank?" Connor asked him one time while sitting on the couch. His head he had placed on Hank's shoulder and the older man looked back at him.

"Of course, I am. Why do you ask, son?" Hank said.

"Sometimes you seem to worry Hank. Just the way the wrinkles on your forehead show up or so..." Connor replied, and Hank crooked his brow.

"No, Con. I'm very happy," Hank answered, placing his hand on Connor's and the android glanced at him while he smiled.

Since Connor lived with him, his LED practically never turned red.

There was something Hank was doing right.

***

It's been a Monday as Hank came home from work. The day had been quite busy, and after Gavin had pissed Hank off with his fucking attitude, Hank was just happy to arrive home.

Connor had the day off due to a maintenance appointment at Cyberlife.

Hank wasn't even sure, if Connor was already home or not, so he just entered his house and stripped his shoes off.

He had opened the fridge for a glass of lemonade as he heard the soft moan of Connor's voice, coming from Hank's bedroom.

The Lieutenant narrowed his eyes and closed the fridge before he moved over to the door of said room. The door was almost closed. He could only peek through the little gap, that Connor had left open.

It wasn't dark in the room, but the light was soft and dimmed. Connor sat on his bed, between his thighs Hank's pillow.

His perfect modelled body arched in arousal, his back showing the defined lines of his muscles. His shoulder blades bend with such slender movements...

For Hank, it seemed almost unreal.

Connor's shirt hung down on his hips, still covering his lower arms, while the fabric built up some folds on his bottom. Hank could see strands of Connor's hair, separating from the rest as he tilted his head back. Connor gently rocked his hips. His cock delicately wiggled up and down while he was rubbing himself on the pillow between his legs.

For Hank, it's been an image of perfection, and he realised how his mouth got dry.

Connor laid his head sideways, his eyelids shut, his lips slightly opened in excitement.

Just now, Hank noticed that he was rock-hard.

Connor's ass, as far as it was visible under his shirt, created an inviting curve.

Hank wanted to open the door, moving over to Connor and touch him. His perfect skin with all these freckles spreading over it. His flawless butt, which would bounce under his fingers, while gripping into it.

"Fuck..." he thought and was ashamed of himself. Connor had trusted him, and there he stood, with an erection between his legs, thinking about how good it might feel to fuck him.

Hank was just about to retreat as Connor moaned his name. And it just sounded perfect like a fucking platinum awarded song.

"Hank..." it emanated from Connor's mouth and Hank, still staring at him like a fucking pervert, had to swallow.

"Oh fuck..." Connor groaned, and in Hank's mind, he was drilling deep into him.

Connor's lips shivered, his hand hovered along his body, over his hard pinkish nipples, down to his cock. He grasped himself, producing an almost obscene smacking sound while jerking himself off. Connor's dick was fucking perfect. Not just its length, also his girth. Instead of the typical rosy veins, they shimmered blue, just like the vein on his neck, which pulsed now erratically.

Just as Hank couldn't hold it any longer and he moved away from the door, Connor released a strangled cry, spilling his load over the bedsheet.

Hank had to be fast, going to the bathroom. He locked the door, went over to the toilet. A few deliberate pumps with his fist and he poured his semen in the ceramic bowl.

The thought of Connor, crying his name underneath him made him going insane.

It felt as if he already had fucked him. At least his consciousness was reacting like it. Hank gasped, his heart hammered in his chest. His mind got dizzy, and he had to support his body by leaning a hand on the wall in front of him.

What the hell had happened there?

Hank wasn't even gay!

But seeing Connor's perfect body, shivering all over, got him. The wish of pleasuring him was definitely there. He would never have thought that he would find joy in sucking a cock. Of course, he had his experiences with women and knew himself how good it felt, diving deep into the mouth of his partner, but...

Connor...

He was his fucking working partner and his friend! But just the thought of Connor, sucking on him - or reverse - was so enticing for him, that it caused a hard-on again.

What the fuck had Connor done to him?

How would he be able to even look at him again? Now that these images manifested in his mind?

Connor wasn't that poor homeless puppy anymore, who was thankful for Hank's help. He became a menace with a sexual attraction, which fucked Hank's mind.

Hank had to pull himself together, even if it was hard. Maybe it was just a fantasy!

And with them it was with everything: as long as they remained in the head, they were fine. After becoming a reality, it sometimes appeared, that they weren't fine after all.

***

Hank had managed to get out of the house before Connor left his bedroom, so he was able to put on an act as if he didn't see anything.

As Hank entered the house again, he saw Connor, now fully dressed in some sports pants and a T-Shirt, carrying Hank's bedsheets over to the bathroom.

"Hey Hank," he greeted him, and Hank was looking after him. "I just changed the bedsheets and thought it would be good to change yours too!"

That spoiled little brat!

Hank couldn't hide that he was tempted to smack Connor's ass for this lie, just right before fucking him stupid. But since he had to act normal, he just cleared his throat and set on a friendly glance.

"That's very polite of you, Con!"

The android glanced at him and smiled. - It was fucking weird.

***

After the incident, something like that didn't happen again. So Hank had been glad. Connor was still a friend and helped him a lot.

***

A few weeks had passed. Hank laid in his bed. The clock just had hit two, as Hank noticed a certain weight on his lap. Hank had laid on his back, and his sleep hadn't been that deep. So he had sensed it right away, as it happened.

Hank opened his eyes and looked up, just to see this shadow right above of him and how it leaned down. Just his breath alone made it clear to Hank that it was Connor who was sitting on top of him.

Hank couldn't even say anything. His attempt to say Connor's name got swallowed as the android kissed him on his lips. It was so soft, that it knocked out Hank's conscience and he just let it happen. Humid, sweet, appealing...

Then Connor pinned Hank's hands down on the bed before he released his lips.

Hank couldn't longer deny that something was going on between him and Connor, so he avoided playing the ignorant: "Connor, we can't do this!"

"Says who?" he asked, his voice slightly cheeky.

Hank didn't know what to say. Deep in his heart, he already knew where this was going, but he didn't know if it was good or not. Hank tried - just half-heartedly - to free his wrists, but wasn't very successful.

Connor was strong. Hank knew that. Even if Hank liked it if he played the vulnerable boy, it was also kind of stimulating for him to know that Connor was able to defend himself.

Connor bowed down on Hank, to his neck, where he nipped on his skin, his breath was all over him.

"What the fuck are you doing, son?" he asked, more helplessly than anything else, as Connor bit in his earlobe. Hank's mind was still in denial, but his crotch said something different.

"Connor..." he tried it again to bring Connor back to his senses, but he didn't get through to him. Deep in him also emerged the wish of Connor, just going on with what he's doing. Hank just wished he would ignore him.

Shortly after he felt Connor's breath wander down to his chest, where he left a trail of moist to tease his skin with his lips. He moved over to Hank's nipple, which he bit gentle after he licked over it.

Hank clenched his teeth because he didn't want to give anything away that it just felt fucking surreal, but also fucking good for him.

"Hank..." Connor murmured, followed by him, sucking on Hank's nipple.

It felt so good that Hank didn't even regret anymore that he never wore a shirt in bed.

Connor just planted further kisses on his chest.

After Hank's resistance in his wrists abated, Connor reduced his grip, before he leaned over Hank again.

"Connor... we can't!" Hank tried it for one last time, but deep inside, he yearned for Connor to ignore his flanneling.

"I know you want me, Hank. I know you've seen me..." he confessed, and Hank was just glad that Connor didn't see him blush in the darkness.

Then Connor leaned back, and his hands wandered further down on Hank's body.

Now it was Hank, who grabbed his wrists.

Hank had lost!  
He already knew it!

Connor looked down on him. His eyes were those of a man, who's just too secure of what he's doing.

Hank released Connor's hands, followed by Connor, waiting for a moment. It was almost as if he was waiting for approval. An approval of something that's already decided.

Hank licked his lips, and he just glanced at those brown deer eyes, while Connor slightly started rocking his hips. Hank was already hard, and Connor, starting to dry-humping him didn't make it any better.

Connor looked at him, and his gaze scanned him, the contours of his face, his puffy-kissed lips and his beard. He felt like Hank cast a spell on him.

Just the way he always acted, politely, always accompanied by his deep rattling voice, that made Connor shaking down to the core. And also like an old mutt, who's eager enough to shoulder-check Gavin at work. It just made Connor's artificial heart ache.

He had always adored this man, even more since he's living with him... Now sitting on his lap, with his hips rocking while his dick was urging its way out of his boxers... It felt better than anything else.

At least until now.

For the moment Connor savoured the feeling of Hank laying beneath him, and in a way, it could have stayed like this, if Hank didn't want to go any further.

"Con, if this isn't getting somewhere, I'm gonna stain the fresh sheets."

It sounded a bit like a question and Connor couldn't help but chuckle. He stopped in his movements and retreated, just to move down to Hank's hips.

It felt like a silent agreement as Connor pulled down Hank's boxers and did the same with his.

On all fours, he crawled back up to Hank, where he left a soft kiss on Hank's neckline and then his lips.

For Hank, it just felt strange, as Connor was right above him, while his dick pulsed on his own.

It sounded like a sweet truth, which Hank always had longed for, but never had known, as Connor opened his lips: "I love you, Hank. I always did."

Before Hank could even respond, Connor's lips were on his. Almost as if he was scared of being rejected by Hank, but Hank just leaned in by returning the kiss.

It lasted for another moment before Connor turned on the light on the bedside table and leaned back to hover his rear in position. He wanted to see Hank in all of his glory while he was riding him.

"Don't you need a little..." Hank would've asked him if he needed some lube or if they should've used a condom because he didn't intend to ruin this precious moment. But he got cut off, as the tip of his cock dipped into the sudden heat of Connor's hole. Instead, he just dragged some air through his teeth and with a hissing noise, Connor lowered down onto Hank's cock.

"We don't need to..." Connor assured him.

Now it was Hank who gave him a grin. "Self-lubrication, huh?" He saw Connor putting on a slight smirk before his arousal flushed his gaze, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Hank grabbed for Connor's hands to give him any support and to interlock with them. For Hank it was overwhelming, being encircled by Connor's puckering muscle and he was already fighting off the thought of releasing himself deep in Connor on the spot.

But he also cared for his partner. "You okay?" Hank asked softly, what earned him a relieved sigh from Connor.

"Uh-huh..." he answered, and the pressure on Hank's hands became a little stronger, before Connor took him full length, leading Hank to let out an ardent moan.

"Jesus Connor!" he groaned and saw Connor giving him a light smile, while he started rolling his hips again to get things going. It was marvellous for Hank, being balls deep in Connor, as the android started shaking.

"You're so good to me, Connor," Hank panted, as Connor's movements got a little faster.

Still holding hands, Hank steered Connor in the direction of his climax. While he held on, his cock bounced slightly on Hank's stomach and created a sound that made Hank crazy. That sight on Connor's cock alone, how it pulsed on his skin, made him wanna touch it. The glistened tip of his dick, already releasing a few drops of his come, enticed Hank to lick his lips.

He had never imagined that it would be this perfect. Connor was perfect! For him!

"Oh, Hank... ah..." Connor moaned. He was close.

Hank loosened the grip of his hands, just to place them on Connor's hips and to follow his movements.

Now Connor leaned back a little more so Hank could dive even a little deeper into him, while he supported himself on Hank's leg with his hand.

"You're so perfect!" Hank murmured, his gaze now all over Connor's body, and the android bit his lips.

It didn't take long until Connor cried on Hank's cock. "I'm... Hank... I'm coming..." he gasped, and that was just the moment for Hank to tip over.

Connor started jerking all around him, and Hank couldn't take it any longer. Just as Connor orgasmed, splattering his come over Hank's belly, he released himself deep down inside Connor's quivering body. 

Even if he was exhausted, as he had never been before, Hank sat up and pulled Connor in a tight embrace.

The android just leaned down to kiss Hank's tensed up lips, which felt just numb through his excitement. Connor stroked through Hank's silver hair and snuggled closer to him.

They lingered at the moment.

When Connor's fingers caressed Hank's beard, the older man looked into his eyes: "You're a little blue riding hood, aren't you?" he asked, and Connor grinned cheekily.

"You want to devour me, Hank?" Connor replied, and Hank arched the corner of his mouth.

"If you let me..." he whispered.

Connor's gaze was so full of love, mixed with arousal and satisfaction. "Anytime," Connor said and pulled Hank into another longing kiss.


End file.
